Moonlit Decisions
by Analise010
Summary: This is a collection of fluffy one shots that depict romance moments between YYH characters that - in my opinion - should have happened or probably happened behind the scenes. Multiple pairings included.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters. Yoshihiro Togashi does.

A/N: The one shots are meant to be chronological. This one is (young) Genkai talking to Toguro after they were in the Dark Tournament together and he chose to become a demon. A conversation along these lines probably happened somewhere along the way…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the night wind whipped, blowing her long pink braid about her face, Genkai realized that something was terribly wrong.

Toguro was back on the prowl.

Ever since he had defeated Kairen, resulting in their winning that damned Tournament; he used the stupid new powers wherever he could. At the moment he was annihilating foliage, but it wouldn't be long until he moved on to people. He had always wanted to show people the weaknesses they'd rather not admit, especially in the dark, when they couldn't see it coming.

Although she hated herself for it, Genkai watched Toguro's destruction and found a certain beauty in it. She has admired his strength and felt that it was even attractive…when put to good use, but not like this. Not destroying the forest with the intention of moving in to humanity.

"I need to see him," she said aloud from her new house on a hill overlooking where Toguro currently stood. "I need to know…if I've made the right choice."

_How many times have you said that to yourself, Genkai?_ She thought to herself angrily,_ And how many times have you made it halfway down that staircase and turned back around, telling yourself that he'd come to his senses eventually? When will eventually not be enough anymore?_

She stumbled down her staircase, determined to make it to the bottom.

And that she did.

However, that seemed to be the end of her journey because, the moment her foot it the grassy plane at the base of her home before the forest, Genkai promptly sank to the sand and started hyperventilating, hands ridiculously gripping the ground. She had never felt this weak or out of control before. Where had everything gone so wrong?

She could feel him now, closer than before. More destruction. More chaos. But, _God,_ wasn't that what had attracted her to him in the first place? He had the courage to do what she could not. He took matters into his own hands while she waited for the world to change.

"Genkai." She gasped and spun around. There he was. Toguro, in all his glory. He had come in his human form, she realized.

"Toguro," she said, backing away from him. His tortured beauty was too lovely for her. "What are you doing here?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" He asked. He removed those sunglasses that he didn't need to wear. The sun had set long ago. He gave moonlit walks on the beach a more dangerous feeling with his unveiled gaze.

"To show me exactly how much power you have so that I can tell you not to misuse it even though we both know you won't listen." She snapped, trying in vain to hide her tremors, "Why don't both just save ourselves the trouble and skip the whole damn thing?"

He took a step forward. She took one back. She needed to breathe. And looking at those insanely wonderful muscles wasn't helping as they called to her with each and every step he made. .

"You know me too well, Genkai." He paced around her in circles. She could feel his eyes on her at all times. "But actually, I wanted to give you one last chance."

"You're giving _me_ a chance? After I gave my prize from the Dark Tournament to save you, you think that I'm the one who gets a second chance?" She was growing angry at his arrogance.

"No one asked you to do that. You could have gotten stronger just like me, but instead you chose-" He snorted waving a hand "..._this_?"

"I chose life!" Genkai could not help but scream out. "You chose _denial_. Strength doesn't lie in eternity or invincibility! You just couldn't face the truth." She never saw him move until he had a hand before her face, his arm wrapped around her waist while.

"If I could, would you want me?" She inhaled as his fingers barely touched her face, moving forward to get away from the wall of muscle, his heat radiating at her back. His touch clouded her mind. She needed to feel the cool water from the ocean drift across her feet.

"No."

"You can't lie to me. I know you too well, remember?" Genkai shook her head in denial.

"Not well enough."

"I could…if only you'd let me." He was behind her again. His hands made their way up her legs and rested on her waist. She tried to move, but he had other plans for her body.

She could feel his breath on her cheek, his lips gently sliding down her neck. Genkai bit her lip and closed her eyes. This was exactly what she had wanted, but it felt so wrong.

"Stop!" She ordered. "This isn't right. This won't fix anything." She took another step away him, turning back towards her staircase.

"You think I don't know that? That's not what this is about."

"Then what is it about? Why are you even here?" She needed a way out, a reason to stop and think for a moment.

"Haven't we covered that already?"

"You have yet to answer the question." She snapped at him irritably. This was too much too fast…but wasn't that what she wanted? What she'd dreamed of so many night before…

"I want you to come away with me." Genkai blinked at the request before looking away and turning toward the exit.

"Oh, no, not this again," she muttered.

"I'm serious this time." Toguro explained, "Before it was about making you believe what I did. It was about not letting you grow old, wanting you to stay this way forever. I thought that losing your looks with the passing of time would make what we had meaningless. I thought I would be losing you, but…I know now that's not the truth."

His hands were back on her waist again, sliding downward this time. Their foreheads touching, Genkai subconsciously moved into him, her body framing his own. He was hard where she was soft, or at least that's how she wanted it to be. Two opposites coming together to form a whole that they could somehow both be proud of.

"Toguro," she whispered. "How did we get here?"

"Just think about where we could go." His hand tilted her head up to his. "Come with me and we could rebuild the world the way that we want. We both know how badly you want things to change."

His lips descended on hers. She felt the power flowing through every inch of his body and wondered what it would be like to be one with that power. Toguro's hands crushed her against him as his mouth moved upon hers. Genkai had dreamt of this moment for such a long time. She responded with a fervor to match his own. She felt her own hands gliding under his shirt to experience the strength that she had seen so often, but never truly encountered.

Still kissing, Toguro pushed her down onto the stairs so that his true purpose was revealed.

"No!" She yelled, the cold, rough texture of the stones bringing her back to her senses. Her heavy breathing and aching body betrayed her, but Genkai fought off those feelings.

"You want to control me! You want me to give up everything. You want me to submit to you. You want to prove that, despite everything, you won."

Toguro nuzzled her neck and said playfully, "Yes, but don't you want to be controlled? Don't you want me to…take you over, completely?"

She pulled away from him. "I want you to see reason, but I'm no longer naïve enough to think that will happen. Once you start tormenting humans and demons for sport, you're no longer welcome here. Goodbye, Toguro." Genkai drew herself out of his grasp and ascended her stairs for the final time that night, body still shivering from the now forbidden pleasures he'd given her.

"You will see me again, Genkai." He called after her. She refused to reply. "One way or another," he continued softly as her body disappeared from her sight "…we will see who's right."

A/N: Next up….Yusuke/Keiko. See you for chapter 2!


End file.
